parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermiladdin (Moviemagic Style)
Moviemagic's fifth movie-spoof of "Aladdin". It appeared on YouTube on June 5th, 2016. Cast: *Aladdin - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) *Jasmine - Miss Piggy (Muppets) *Genie - Fozzie Bear (Muppets) *Jafar - Jeffrey Seidel (Ryan's House) *Iago (Bad) - Janja (The Lion Gurad) *Abu - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Magic Carpet - The Powerpuff Girls *Sultan - Papa Froggy (Faggale Rock) *Rajah - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul and his henchmen - Bert and Chimney Sweeps (Mary Poppins) *Peddler - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Gazeem the Thief - Lefou (Beauty And The Beast) *Prince Achmed - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Omar; Melon Seller - Hades (Hercules) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Gaston (Beauty And The Beast) *Old Jafar - Yukon Cornelius (Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer) *Elephant Abu - Casey Jr. (Dumbo) *Woman at the Window as itself *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin as itself *Three Balcony Harem Girls as itself *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Necklace Man and Woman - Amos Slade (The Fox And The Hound) and Widow Tweed (The Fox And The Hound) *Fat Ugly Lady - Ms. Jane (Ms. Jane's House) *Two Hungry Children - Mowgli and Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Doc Terminus and Hoagy (Pete's Dragon) *Pot Seller - Sir Pellinore (The Sword In The Stone) *Nut Seller - Wiggins (Pocahontas) *Necklace Seller - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Fish Seller - Pete (Disney) *Fire Eater - Lerigot (Turbo A Power Rangers Movie) *Boy wanting an apple - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *'Laddie'; Dog Genie - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Rabbit Genie - Bean Bunny (Muppets) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (The Sword in the Stone) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog), Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), and Duchess (The Aristocats) *Sheep Genie - Ram (Charlotte's Web) *Camel Abu - the Great Prince (Bambi) *Horse Abu - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Duck Abu - Duck (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Ostrich Abu - Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Turtle Abu - Turtle (The Sword in the Stone) *Car Abu - K.A.R.R. (The Powerpuff Girls) *Old Man Genie - Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Little Boy Genie - Dash (The Incredibles) *Fat Man Genie - George Darling (Peter Pan) *75 Golden Camels - Camel (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *53 Purple Peacocks - Crows (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Briar Rose/Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves *Leopard Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Goat Genie - Sid (Ice Age) *Harem Genie - Nita (Brother Bear 2) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Powerpuff Girls) *60 Elephants - Themselves *Llamas - Themselves *Bears and Lions - Themselves *Brass Bands - Themselves *40 Fakirs - Themselves *Cooks and Bakers - Themselves *Birds that 'warble on key'- Themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Winnie the Pooh *Super-Spy Genie - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Teacher Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Table Lamp Genie - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) *Bee Genie - Manny (A Bug's Life) *Submarine Genie - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *One of Flamingos - Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle) *Gigantic Genie - Lotso (Toy Story 3) *Rajah as Cub - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Toy Abu - Bat Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Snake Jafar - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Cheerleader Genies - The Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Genie Jafar - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) Category:Movies-spoof Category:Moviemagic Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Spoofs